Mangle and the Wolf Child
by FattyCattye
Summary: When Mangle finds an injured wolf in the restaurant, how will she take care of him, and protect him from who he refers to as "The Bad Man"?


Mangle and the Wolf Child (a fnaf fanfic)

 _ **Real quick let me point out the only characters in this story that I own are Lucky and Lee. Anyway, this is my first story, so don't be afraid to give me ideas, and tell me what I can do better.**_

It was a normal day at Freddy Fazbear's pizzeria. It was a place where kids would come to play all the time. They would have their birthday parties there, and they would always hate to leave at the end of the day. However, this was no normal pizzeria!

The thing that made Fazbear's pizzeria so unique, is the fact that it had life size animals that would sing, and dance, and of course...serve pizza! People believed these were animatronics, because of how they looked on stage in the first restaurant (during the day), which was closed down. After it was closed, Mr. Fazbear didn't want to give up the idea, so he opened in another location, but this time, he didn't know that the supposed animatronics would come to life each night, after everything closed down.

"Hey Mangle!" called out a familiar voice.

Mangle stopped what she was doing, and craned her neck to see the doorway. In the door, was a bright blue bunny, with floppy ears, and bright red cheeks. "Hey Blue, what's wrong?" she asked curiously.

"I broke the strings on my guitar, and I can't find any new ones. Have any idea where there might be some spare?"

"I don't know...but I could help you look." She always tried to be helpful when she could.

"That would be great! Thanks!" He shouted and ran down the hall.

Mangle stood up and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a white and pink fox, with a red bow tie, and one eye was a different color. She walked towards parts and service, where she found literally every other thing Blue had asked her to help him find. She quietly opened the door, and flipped the light switch, but the lights stayed out. "Hmm broken bulb?" she asked herself. She heard a boom of thunder outside, which made her jump. She just shook it off, and started looking through boxes. After she opened a box labeled, "spare instrument pieces" she heard a small whimper. "Must be in my head" she thought, and resumed rooting through the contents of the box. Then, another whimper met her ears. She turned around and looked around the room. "If you're pranking me again Chi, I'll tear your beak off!" She joked. Chi's beak could be taken off when she was still an animatronic, but during the night, she was an actual chicken that was the size of a person.

After a couple minutes of standing there, ready to smack any wandering chickens, she heard the same whimpering noise again, but this time more clearly. "I-Is someone else in here?" She asked hoping nobody would answer her. She quickly turned to the box, and started throwing things everywhere, trying frantically to find guitar strings as fast as possible. After tossing a spare microphone at a table she heard a yelp. In a split second, she was holding Blue's extra guitar (that for some reason he couldn't use even though it had working strings) in one hand, and a flashlight in the other.

She noticed the microphone was on the floor next to the table, so the noise must have come from somewhere near the table. She raised the guitar over her head, and peered behind the cabinet, wondering if someone had quickly dove behind it. "Alright I know you're in here!" she shouted, and heard a shuffle under the table. She placed one hand on the edge of the table, and threw it across the room, and watched as it tumbled to the ground. She gasped and brought both hands over her mouth. Right in front of her, was a small grey wolf, much smaller than any she had seen on the television. it was lying on the floor shaking, both from cold, and fear, staring up at her with bright silver eyes. The fur below his eyes was darker than the rest. and she saw he had tears streaming down his face. This was only the mild side of what she saw.

The wolf had cuts and bruises all over his body, and blood was matted into his fur. She saw a deep gash running along his snout, and his right ear looked as if someone had lit it with gasoline, and burned it.

She watched as he quickly covered his eyes with his paws, and realized she was still holding the instrument over her head. "Oh no no no no no, I'm not gonna hurt you little guy!" She said quietly, but loud enough to be heard. She watched as he slowly uncovered his eyes and looked up at her. She threw the guitar onto the now upside down table, and bent down to see the little creature. "W-what's your name?" she asked. After a long silence she felt like she wasn't going to get an answer.

"L-L-L-Lucky" she heard a small voice stutter out.

She felt a smile creep onto her face s she heard his name, but it quickly faded when she remembered his injuries. "Hi Lucky, I'm Mangle." she said inching a bit closer.

"H-hello M-M-Mangle."

She saw he was shivering and asked "Are you cold little guy?" He just nodded his head. "I'll be back...don't go anywhere, OK?" He seemed to nod very quickly like he was eager to obey what she said. She hurried to her room. She didn't have her own room, but her and Chi shared one.

"Hey what's the rush?" she heard a normal high pitched voice ask.

She turned to look face to face with a bright yellow chicken. "Um...no rush!" she spat out, hoping it didn't sound too suspicious. "Why am I lying to Chi?" she thought to herself.

"Well why are you taking your blanket?" she asked matching Mangle's quick pace.

"Uh...laundry?"

"Whatever." she mumbled, and went back to bed.

Mangle hurried back to the room, and saw that Lucky hadn't moved as much as an inch. "I have a blanket for you. Can you come here?" She said quietly so nobody outside the room could hear. She saw him try to stand for a moment, only for him to yelp and fall back to the floor, holding his ankle.

He looked up at her. "I-I'm sorry." he said and both his ears retreated to the side of his head.

"Why should you be sorry?"

"I d-d-didn't c-come when y-you said to" he spat out, and could see him start tearing at the eyes again.

"Awwww, it's ok. You tried to!" She walked over to him, and wrapped the blanket around his shoulders, ignoring the fact that blood could get all over it. She quickly stole a glance at his ankle, and saw another gash running across his leg. When she wrapped the blanket around him he felt he was very thin, and it seemed like he hadn't eaten in weeks, but she was more worried about how badly hurt he was. "How did you get hurt so bad?" She hoped he would be able to remain conscious.

"The b-bad man h-hurt me."

She noticed how his stutter was beginning to subside, and figured he must stutter when he is scared. "Do you know who the bad man is?"

He just shook his head, and winced when he shifted weight on it.

"How about we go fix you up?"

He just nodded, and stared at her. She carefully picked him up, trying not to touch any of the injuries he had. As she lifted him to her she wiped the tears out of his eyes, and began walking as he laid his head on her shoulder. When she got to the dining room, she realized he had fallen asleep. "Must have not gotten a good sleep when you were cold, huh?" she whispered.

"Who are you talking to she heard Teddy's voice behind her. She craned her neck to look at the brown bear in a top hat, and a bow tie.

"Myself!" she shouted a little too loudly causing Lucky to wake up. As he moved, not realizing Mangle was still holding him, she lost her grip, and watched as he fell down to the ground. She didn't even acknowledge Teddy, and scooped up the little wolf who had begun to cry.

"Shhhhh...I'm sorry..." she whispered to him, until he calmed down again, and snuggled up to her again.

"Where did you get a child?" she heard Teddy shout.

"I found him in parts and service! He was cold, and he's hurt really bad."

He walked over to her, and looked at the once again sleeping wolf. "How old is he?"

"I don't know."

"We need to help him." a concerned Teddy whispered.

"I know that!" Mangle snapped back.

 _ **TIME SKIP-3 HOURS**_

The past 3 hours were filled with Mangle, Teddy, Chi, and Blue all slowly bandaging, cleaning, and stitching up all of Lucky's wounds, and he had yelped and cried with each one, but at the end, he looked happier than he had before, as his tail would occasionally wag once or twice before stopping again. Before any of the others could learn more about him, he was sleeping in Mangle's arms once more.

"Where is he sleeping?" asked Blue.

Chi piped in "Well our room is drafty, but it is much cleaner.

"Hey ours is clean...enough..." Teddy mumbled.

"He'll stay in ours, with an extra blanket." Mangle said quickly wanting to have him close, as she already felt like she had made a connection with him.

"Well it's settled. Let's all go to bed early today, so we can watch after him more tomorrow." Chi whispered.

Not a bad idea! See ya tomorrow!" Blue said before walking with Teddy back to their room.

Mangle laid Lucky in a makeshift bed she had made out of pillows and blankets.

"Sleep well." she whispered before tucking him in, and returning to her own bed. She slowly drifted off to sleep, and just before she fell asleep, she thought "This is gonna be so much fun!"


End file.
